Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{2}{5} \times 1\dfrac{3}{4} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{17}{5} \times \dfrac{7}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{17 \times 7}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{119}{20}$ $ = 5 \dfrac{19}{20}$